


冷战

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 以同居为主题的短篇之一，但感觉整个系列好像被我坑了…本文最初发布于2019年3月16日。





	冷战

**Author's Note:**

> 以同居为主题的短篇之一，但感觉整个系列好像被我坑了…  
本文最初发布于2019年3月16日。

*我给他们养的狗杜撰了一个名字叫香菇。

他们已经两天半没有好好讲过话了。  
自从因为几件堆积在一起的鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵了一架之后，他们好像陷入了某种僵局，在一间房子里走动、玩游戏、拿冰箱里的东西吃，却不跟对方说话。他们不再一起去超市购物了，就连外卖都是各点各的，然后自己把垃圾扔掉。  
有两次，方星现忘记他们在闹别扭，习惯性地对柳济鸿和麦克风里的队友说的话接了一句。柳济鸿没搭理他，这让他觉得脖子后面袭来一阵羞耻又恼人的火烧感。  
柳济鸿也无意间接过一次他的话，方星现故意闭上嘴一言不发，企图让烧过他脖子的那把火也往柳济鸿那边去。  
他不知道这样做有没有效果，总之他受够了。当方星现发现卫生间里已经无纸可用的时候，他张了张嘴，忍住了没去喊门外的人。在冲过水的马桶上又干坐了两分钟之后，他选择站到莲蓬头下洗了个澡，然后再穿回衣服。然而回到客厅，柳济鸿依旧沉浸在游戏里敲他的键盘。  
方星现自己下楼去买纸。  
当他付过钱走到便利店门口，突然不想再上楼去了。  
回家去住两天好了，妈妈大概会高兴，也不会探究他为什么突然回来。他有点后悔没有把狗狗带出来，可是谁会在仅仅只是出门买纸的时候带上宠物呢？柳济鸿不会把香菇饿着的。  
方星现这么想定之后，拿着三卷卫生纸坐上了回家的车。

柳济鸿不记得什么时候听到过身后门响。总之他抬起头想点晚餐外卖的时候发现屋子里只剩他一个人了，一旁方星现的电脑都没关，还亮着电源键。  
粗心大意。柳济鸿腹诽了一句，却总觉得那小子出门的时候不像是要出去很久的样子。转头一看，他的外套甚至还丢在沙发上。  
怎么这么久都没回来。  
他看了看手机，那个对话框里一条消息都没有。  
不至于下个楼都能走丢吧。  
柳济鸿觉得自己那份晚饭还是去楼下买好了。  
二十分钟之后，他提着买好的炸酱面又在楼下转了一圈，自然还是连人影都看不见。也是，傻子才会冒着风在楼下白白站几个小时。柳济鸿为自己的想法感到可笑。他上楼回家，独自坐在桌子前，吃着碗里糊巴巴的面条，屋子里安静得可怕。柳济鸿终于忍不住打了一个电话。  
这个电话倒是接得很快。  
“喂。你跑哪里去了？”  
“啊，济鸿哥。什么事？”  
“你在哪呢？”  
“我回家了。”  
“哦，回家了啊。”  
那句“怎么不跟我说”没问出口。回家就回家吧，回家有妈妈给他做饭吃，自己也管不着。柳济鸿哼了两声，把电话挂了。  
再动筷子，碗里已经糊成一团的面条难以拨动，更让人觉得讨厌。可是柳济鸿肚子饿，还是把它们吃完了，然后又点了一份炸鸡外卖。  
一开始就应该点外卖的。给狗拆了一个罐头之后，柳济鸿走进厕所坐在马桶上闷闷地想。他伸手去抓卷纸，却抓了个空。

掀开那个金属盖子，只有一个空空的硬纸筒对着他。  
“我靠怎么没纸了！”  
他妈的方星现也不说一声，刚才真应该直接在电话里骂他一顿。

方星现回家后四个小时不到就后悔了。  
第一，家里没有开直播用的电脑。第二，他不知道香菇到底吃上晚饭没有。第三，他虽然吃饭后一直在玩游戏，但不知道为什么时间总共才过去三个多小时。  
他单排赢了四把，输了两把。背后妈妈已经把他之前盖的被子翻出来铺好了。  
“星现呐，被子是前天晒过的唷。”  
“太好了！谢谢妈妈。”  
方星现决定今天干脆早点睡觉。他关电脑的时候，突然想起自己走之前那边的电脑还没关机。

柳济鸿大概明白方星现下午下楼就是去买卷纸的。因为那股令方星现最终一去不复返的烦闷感，现在也盘旋在拎着一提纸和大瓶可乐的柳济鸿身上了。  
他本来是想把塑料袋放到桌上的，但他也没搞懂，为什么自己把它甩到了餐桌旁的椅子上，还踢了那个椅子一脚。

折叠椅的连接部分好像因为上次被他和方星现弄缺了一个角，早就松掉了，这下椅背和椅面不堪重负地分开、垮塌在地上，可乐瓶子掉下去咚咚地弹了两下，然后朝墙边滚去。  
柳济鸿气呼呼地捡起可乐，把坏掉的椅子扔出了家门。  
他恨韩国的垃圾分类法。

-——-

柳济鸿刚把电水壶的按钮按下去，听到钥匙开门的声音。  
他回过头去，恰好看到方星现拎着那半把烂椅子站在厨房门口。  
“你把垃圾拿进来干嘛？”  
“哥把我吃饭的凳子扔了？”  
“它坏了啊。”  
“昨天还是好的啊。”  
“再给你买一个不就得了。”  
“那我现在坐哪。”  
“你随便坐哪，这么大地方你没处坐？”  
“哥怎么就把它搞坏了？”  
“我说了我不小心的！谁知道你还回来啊。”  
“我有说过我不来吗？香菇还在这呢。”  
“你爱来不来，反正它也是我在喂！”  
柳济鸿一贯嗓门大，现在却觉得吼得很疲倦。方星现把坏掉的椅子丢在一边跟他顶嘴的样子，怒气冲冲的样子朝他走过来的样子，表情都让他感到陌生，他差点以为方星现伸手是要打他，奇怪的是柳济鸿心头的无名怒火居然对此觉得期待。他猛地去抓住那只手，但那手没有握成拳头，而是别住了他的背。  
方星现把他推到了餐桌旁，狠狠地咬了他的嘴唇。  
柳济鸿居然有点想笑。方星现下嘴不轻，他却不觉得痛，咬回去就是了，柳济鸿抓住方星现的肩膀，翻身把他按在桌子上。  
柳济鸿想脱方星现的裤子，但是扯了半天没脱下来；方星现也想脱他的裤子，差点把裤腰上的纽扣揪掉了。  
太费劲了，太慢了。他们挣扎了一会儿，还是选择自己脱自己的。飞快地把裤子和袜子都丢在地上，他们趴在餐桌上做起爱来。气喘吁吁，迫不及待，激情投入。  
电水壶的开关砰的一声跳了上去。水咕噜噜沸腾的声音还没有停歇。桌脚在地板上摩擦，声音有点刺耳。  
柳济鸿咬了方星现的脖子。

“我以为济鸿哥再也不想碰我了呢。”  
之后，仰面躺在桌子上方星现用赤裸的腿碰了碰柳济鸿。  
柳济鸿平复着呼吸，把额头压在方星现的额头上：“你还敢回来……”  
方星现抬起下巴吻他，结束了他的话语。

-end-


End file.
